Tainted
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Harry's going back for his final year in Hogwarts. He befriends Slytherins and shows that he's not the Golden Boy anymore. He never was. Post HBP, the ending's a bit different. HPDM BZNL HGRW


Author's note: I'm changing the last bit of HBP. Draco chooses to join the good guys, Snape didn't betray them while Dumbledore is alive and they've destroyed the third Horcrux. Warnings though, the characters might be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter One: New Looks, New Attitude

"Ron, I thought you were with Harry!" Hermione yelled. "I was, but Harry gave the slip on me after the wedding! He said he'll be coming to school, so what's to worry?" Ron tried to defend himself. "Ron, what if Voldemort gets his hands on him! Oh Ron, stop flinching! We still have two weeks before school starts! We have to inform someone. Harry is supposed to stay with us until school starts!" Hermione yelled shrilly. Just then, a letter flutters in front of them, courtesy of Hedwig. Ron caught it from the air and opened it. He sighed with relief.

"Hermione, you can stop freaking out now. Harry went to stay over at Neville's, but I dunno why though. Maybe Neville's interested in taking extra DADA lessons from him…," Ron said. "Ron, don't just stand there! We have to write back and ask him! Hedwig, wait for us, will you?" Hermione asked the white owl. She ruffled her feathers imperiously but settled on the window perch. Ron hastily scribbled on a piece of parchment and attached it to Hedwig, which too off immediately. "'Mione, chill. You'll blow your head up before facing N.E.W.T, you will," Ron advised, leading the girl into the living room.

"Well, I can't help it. Haven't you noticed that Harry has been acting odd lately, ever since he came to the Burrow? I mean, he's only gone back to the Dursleys in the summer before coming here. Harry just doesn't feel like…well, Harry anymore. Have you noticed how his eyes go blank sometimes, and he's becoming more sarcastic? He's also going too much on pranks. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's been influenced by Fred and George," Hermione stated.

"Harry's seventeen, Hermione! He's got hormones raging, of course he's a bit strange," Ron answered.

* * *

Neville stretched himself out on the grass. "Harry, thanks for coming over." Harry smirked. "You agreed to our plan, Neville." Neville sighed. "The Slytherin part of you is so sly; honestly I think you shouldn't have asked the Sorting Hat to put you other than Slytherin."

Harry plopped down next to Neville. "Neville, I'm actually surprised that you took the news about the prophecy I told you so well. Of course, keep in mind that I'm not supposed to tell anyone. What surprised me even more that you asked me to train you." Neville grinned. "At least I'm not chubby or as clumsy as before, thanks to you. I've even loosened up a bit. Harry, you're great friend." "You too, Neville. I love your taste in songs," Harry replied. Suddenly, Hedwig perched herself on his shoulders. "Back already, with a reply?" Harry's eyes skimmed over the short letter and sighed. "Gryffindors, they worry too much. I'm not going to bother with a reply. I'll keep them in the dark as long as I like."

"Harry, have you completed the spell for it?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, and I'll love seeing Hermione's shocked face," Harry answered with a wicked grin.

* * *

"Ron, I can't find Harry on the train! Neville's missing too!" Hermione complained. "Afraid of losing the Golden Boy, _Granger_?" A drawl issued behind them. "Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron muttered, glaring at the blonde. "What or you'll hex me? Weasel, you ought to remember that you're a _prefect_," Draco lectured sarcastically. "Why, you…" Ron raised his wand but a hand clamped onto his firmly. "Ron, you shouldn't try hexing Draco. Lupin might take a bite out of you," someone said in a carefree manner.

"Harry, you're here! Where were you!" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Simmer down, 'Mione. I was just under the Cloak doing something…" Before Harry finished his sentence, a girl's horrified screams were heard. "Harry, what did you do?" Hermione demanded. "Nothing a spell can't fix. I just put a few drops of skunk essence into her perfume, in which she claims to use on me to capture my heart. I just rejected her advances ahead of her," Harry shrugged with a smirk. He turned to the Slytherin prince. "Alright there, Draco?" Draco Malfoy is as bewildered as Ron right now. Harry was acting friendly with him!

"Potter, what are you trying to pull?" Draco asked, watching the chosen one suspiciously.

Harry feigned hurt on his face. "I was just trying to be friendly. Hermione, you'd better rescue the girl before she makes the whole train stink. Ron, Ginny's snogging someone in a compartment." Both of them had panicked looks and hurried off. "And off the golden couple goes. I wonder when they'll confess. Sit down and close your mouth, Draco. You look like a fish out of water," Harry pointed out, making himself comfortable. "Why are you here? This is a Prefect's compartment," Draco stated. "Who cares? If Hermione and Ron stayed, they'll bore me with their anxieties all day," Harry faked yawning. "By the way, Neville, you can come out now." To Draco's shock, the air beside Harry materialized into Neville, who handed the Invisibility Cloak to Harry. Harry casually stuffed it into his pocket.

"And what's Longbottom doing here?" Draco hissed.

"We were just hanging around together, Draco. You sound like a cat when you hiss," Harry informed nonchalantly. "You can call me Neville. Longbottom is too formal," Neville said to Draco, who now believed hell has frozen over. "Who are you two, and what have you done to the real Potter and Long-Neville?" Draco decided that Neville was easier since it was shorter. Neville didn't even look like Neville anymore! He's grown lean and actually acceptable! Gods, what happened! Harry laughed. "Just because Golden Boy lets his snake out to play doesn't mean he's gone cuckoo on everyone. You should start calling me Harry. Being called Potter reminds me of authority and I have absolutely no respect for them."

Draco took a few deep breaths. 'Okay…You're trying to tell me that Golden Boy's gone Slytherin?" Harry pondered for a moment. "…As a matter of fact, yes." Before Draco could say anything else, Harry and Neville stood up. "We're nearing Hogwarts. See you at the feast, _Malfoy_," Harry stated, throwing the cloak around him and Neville and exited.

* * *

"Harry, mate you seem funny today," Ron pointed out as Harry poked at his food with his wand and made the chicken legs dance. "Your imagination, Ron. I'm just overdoing my quota of pranks today," Harry replied. "Are you sure?" Ron eyed him suspiciously. "_Ronald_, eat your food before it gets cold," Harry said sarcastically. "Potter, that's no way to speak to a prefect!" Ron replied imperiously. Then both stared at each other and laughed. "Yep, the usual Harry to me," Ron stated.

Dumbledore stood up as the desserts disappeared. "As you all know, Lord Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters are prowling free now. Hogwarts has ever held strong against such evil, and she has only done so with the unification of the four houses that created a strong barrier of friendship, trust and love." Slytherins muttered darkly under their breath while the Gryffindors glared at their arch rivals. Ravenclaws looked only among themselves while the Hufflepuffs listened attentively.

"But in this generation, we teachers notice the lack of it, and so decide to switch some of the students to different houses to promote unity."

Mutters broke out at once, many dissatisfied ones at that. "That's not possible!" Was heard among the chattering crowd of students. Harry sat through it calmly. "Blimey, hope it wouldn't be me," Seamus shuddered. "Better still, hope none of us from Gryffindor are gonna get switched to Slytherin," Ron stated darkly. Others murmured in agreement. Harry and Neville ignored them.

"Firstly, Miss Marietta Edgecombe and Mister Terry Boot from Ravenclaw are going to Hufflepuff. Miss Susan Bones and Mister Ernie Macmillan are moving to Ravenclaw. Mister Vincent Crabbe and Mister Gregory Goyle will be going to Gryffindor. Lastly, Mister Neville Longbottom and Mister Harry Potter are moving to Slytherin. All your things have been moved to your new dorms. Miss Cho Chang, Miss Hannah Abbott, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Pansy Parkinson are placed with the duties to introduce your new friends to the common room."

"What! Harry's going to be fresh meat!" Ron exclaimed violently. "No worries, Ron. But I have to warn you, be civil towards Crabbe and Goyle. They're not bad when they get friendly. Make sure to guard them from being bullied by the rest of the Gryffindors," Harry advised his friends. "Mate, are you crazy!" Seamus shouted in near horror. "Harry's right. You guys should give Crabbe and Goyle a chance. They're really great guys and they're actually quite smart," Neville supported Harry. "Then why do they scrape points for a pass in exams?" Dean asked. "Well, they're more of the philosophy intelligence and they don't really like working on school work," Neville answered.

That was too much for Ron. He fainted.

"Hermione, I trust that you'll be fair. It's time to show that Gryffindors are brave, noble and fair to everyone. So long, guys," Harry waved at them as Hermione nodded seriously, as though a mission of utmost importance was given to her. As Harry walked past the two Slytherin boys heading toward Hermione, he said, "You guys don't need to worry. I've told them to lay off the bad things. Hermione plays fair, she'll help you." Crabbe and Goyle stared in shock at the Boy Who Lived and Neville as they walked by.

Harry grinned at Pansy's scowling face. "Hello, I believe you're going to help us look around, right? Nice to meet you again, Pansy." Neville nodded at her with a tiny smile. Pansy gaped, flabbergasted. "Potter, are you out of your mind? You should be freaking out by now!" She yelled. "I'm normal, thank you for the concern. Pansy, girls really shouldn't be shouting their heads off in the Great Hall. By the way, Harry's just fine," Harry replied. Pansy flushed, embarrassed by his reply.

"Wha-What do you care?" Pansy retorted. "Because you'll make a lovely lady if you cared," Harry answered carelessly, causing the normally snide Slytherinette to blush even deeper. She was turning to goo; despite the one talking to her was Slytherin's worst enemy! "Shall we go now?" Neville asked, snapping Pansy out of it. She turned abruptly to hide her face and motioned to the two boys to follow. "Poisoned mead," Pansy said and the portrait swung open. All the Slytherins glared at the two Gryffindors. Harry just breezed through it all, though Neville preferred looking around the common room.

It wasn't half as bad; their furniture was pretty posh with leather and polished antique-like tables and cupboards. The silver and green were good for a change. He particularly liked the green; it reminded him of Harry's eyes. He heard a lot of people saying Harry's eyes were like his mother's jade coloured almond shaped eyes, Lily Potter. Well, the common room is fine. What about the greeting?

"Well Potter, not so tough without your whiny friends now, right?" Theodore Nott sneered. "Yeah, they can be a bit whiny sometimes, but that just proves that they worry for me," Harry answered. "Get off Harry's back, Theo. He's not going to hurt you," Blaise defended Harry. "Blaise, are you crazy? He's a Gryffindor!" Theodore replied. "No, I'm a Slytherin," Harry answered. The Slytherins stared at him and begin muttering.

"Where's the proof?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

Two snakes suddenly hissed at Theodore's face, one slim, small albino and a black snake streaked with yellow. Theodore stepped back, shocked. Harry stroked the two snakes on his shoulders. "Helios, Selene, that's not a very good impression you made. You scared the poor Slytherin," Harry said with a very satisfied smirk. "Potter, are the snakes yours?" A third year asked. "Yes, they are. It's thanks to Blaise that I found these two beauties," Harry replied. Selene slithered her way up to Blaise's arm as he held out his hand.

"Selene is my favourite. She's real pretty. Kinda makes me wish I bought her for myself, but I'm not one to keep pets," Blaise answered. "Blaise, you blood traitor! You're with the Golden Boy!" Theodore roared. "Calm down, Theo. Harry is fun to hang out with, especially when he's feeling Slytherin. Come on, let's go up to the room," Blaise answered calmly. Harry nodded and followed him, Neville tagging after. No one took notice of one silent spectator with gray cloudy eyes. Classes will be hell tomorrow.

* * *

"I expect your work to be up to my expectations. Seeing that you all qualify for my N.E.W.T class, do not complain of the schoolwork I give. It is absolutely necessary," Professor McGonagall warned. Ron looked over at Neville who was sitting beside Blaise and Harry who was sitting beside none other than Draco Malfoy. He was starting to believe Hermione's words. Hermione too, was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Today, we will learn how to transfigure a human into an item or an animal. This charm is of course, less complicated than the works of becoming an Animagus. Why is that?" Professor McGonagall asked. To everyone's surprise, Harry's hand was in the air other than Hermione. She nodded towards Harry. "Animagus requires activation of magic within our own minds and skilled training in wandless magic. Transfiguring someone into an animal is easier because the charm is performed by another caster," Harry answered in a carefree manner. Hermione noted that many girls were watching Harry with a dazed look in their eyes.

"Correct, that would be twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Professor, I believe it's going to Slytherin," Harry corrected coolly. "I apologize, twenty points to Slytherin," Professor McGonagall stated again. After teaching the correct wand movements and incantations, she left the students to go pair up and try for themselves. To everyone's shock, Hermione and Neville managed to turn their partners into animals respectively. Ron was scuttling around at Hermione's feet in the form of a cat, the product of Hermione's imagination. However, a magnificent black wolf of considerable size sat by Neville's leg faithfully, his emerald eyes scrutinizing everyone. Harry Potter made an excellent wolf.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, excellent transfiguration. Ten marks to each of your houses."

Everyone was now whispering. Since when did Neville earn marks in Transfiguration class? In another instant, Ron and Harry were turned back into humans. Harry mocked anger. "Neville, how could you turn me into a wolf?" "I dunno, it just came up in my mind," Neville answered innocently. It was his turn now and he turned Neville into a lion with a flick of his wand. Neville roared loudly, scaring everyone in the classroom. Then he was changed back, Neville grinning. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron whistled. Ron's spell was very successful, and Professor McGonagall had to rescue Hermione, as she did to many other students. "Mr. Potter, you did really well in class today. Class dismissed." "As brilliant as my father?" Harry asked; an eager shine in his eyes. "…Yes, but I certainly hope you will not play pranks in my class as he did," she warned.

Harry grinned in reply and headed off to the next class, Defence against the Dark Arts. Snape was there, stern face in set, but what students marvelled at were his revamped looks. His hair didn't look greasy, but shinier and better cared for that any student ever remembered and he actually looked nice. Students just stared at their DADA professor until he cleared his throat, snapping everyone out of it. "We will still be practicing wandless magic for this term, until someone can actually form a semblance of doing it. Wands away and try doing a simple jinx on your partner. The other shall try performing a shield spell."

Harry picked Blaise as his partner, leaving Neville who partnered with Crabbe; taking up Goyle was Hermione, ultimately leaving Ron to partner with Draco Malfoy. Ron was blazing with silent fury and ironic triumph in hopes that he will be able to hex Draco successfully. Snape personally was surprised that the Gryffindors voluntarily paired up with Slytherins, well not Potter and Longbottom since they were transferred to his house. Why Dumbledore chose them was beyond his knowing.

"Oww!" Snape turned to see Blaise flat on the floor. Harry looked at Blaise and then Blaise stood up a moment later. "It seems that you two have…succeeded. Ten points to…Slytherin," Snape stated, looking at Harry suspiciously. Gasps were heard. "Continue with your work," He snapped. He felt much uneasy for Harry was giving off an unusual vibe. It made him feel threatened, and Snape didn't feel threatened unless he was in the presence of…

"Potter, come with me. I want to have a word with you."

Harry obliged silently, a smirk evident on his face. "What do you need, sir?" Harry asked in the privacy of Snape's office. "Have you been seeing dreams lately?" Snape asked sharply. 'No sir, thanks to the Occlumency you taught me. Of course, I had to practise on my own after lessons stopped," Harry replied truthfully. "Who helped you?" Snape questioned. "Neville did. He's rather skilled in Legimens," Harry answered. Snape was now really surprised. "Longbottom could do Legimens? He can hardly make a decent potion."

"He did it to see memories of himself in his parents, sir," Harry answered quietly, shocking Snape. He knew what happened to Neville's parents, tortured into insanity. "Do you know that…" "I'm acting more like a Slytherin?" Harry finished Snape's sentence. Snape nodded. "This unease you?" Harry asked. "Yes, because you are a Gryffindor, just like your father who was foolish and foolhardy," Snape replied heatedly, getting more unnerved by the misty jade eyes looking at him calmly. "Sirius was Slytherin material too, you know. I just…evaded my fate of becoming Slytherin. I was meant to be Slytherin, the moment I set foot in Hogwarts," Harry stated. "But is that not because the Dark Lord has accidentally gave you part of his powers? You are so much like your father that I think it is absolutely impossible…"

"I am not my father," Harry said calmly, though Snape caught a glint of momentary sadness in his eyes. "Voldemort's powers are a part of the reason, but I do have a part of Slytherin's blood in me, as well as some qualities Slytherin would be proud of. I'm proud of my lineage, rather ambitious in the corner of my heart and…a dire need to success, and I have a bad heart. I hope for bad things to befall those who make me feel bad and they happen. I'm not all the Golden Boy they think I am. I have a need to be _wild_ too."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"I'm not just an ordinary half-blood. I'm not just a Gryffindor," Harry said with a tone of malice in his voice.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please review! 


End file.
